Adjustable table bases are typically height-adjustable and/or width-adjustable to accommodate table work surfaces of different sizes and orientations. It is common in the industry to provide two different sizes, namely a “small” size for accommodating a table from approximately thirty-one inches to forty-seven inches wide, and a “large” size for accommodating a table from approximately forty-three inches to seventy-two inches wide.
It is also common in the industry to provide two different sets of feet, one “small” size that is approximately twenty-two inches long to accommodate a “small” size table having the above-noted width range, and a “large” size set of feet that is approximately twenty-eight inches long to accommodate a “large” size table having the above-noted width range. The larger the table, the larger the support structure and the larger the foot base.
Having multiple size table bases and feet is inefficient, especially if it is desired to provide an adjustable table base that can accommodate a large variety of table platform work surface sizes. There is a need, therefore, to provide a table base and adjustable foot structure that has the ability to accommodate a variety of table work surfaces having different sizes and configurations.